The instant invention relates to merchandise displays and more particularly relates to an adjustable display tray for packages of plates, bowls, circular food packages, and the like.
Heretofore, merchandise displays have been well known in the art. In this regard, the U.S. patent to Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 1,702,987 discloses a display tray whereby merchandise, such as tea or tobacco, may be easily stocked and dressed on store shelves. One problem which is commonly associated with many of the available merchandise displays is a lack of means for adjusting the dimensions and angular alignments of the display for articles of differing shape, size and configuration. This problem is of particular importance in the display of plates, bowls, and circular food packages, including packaged paper or plastic plates and bowls. It is well known that packaged paper plates and bowls are available in a variety of differing sizes and shapes. To accommodate for the variety of individual sizes and shapes, it has been common practice in the prior art to provide a plurality of different size displays that have no adjustability capacity. It can readily be appreciated that providing different size displays for each type or size of plate or bowl is extremely cost ineffective, and accordingly it has been determined that there is a need for a display tray which is adjustable for receiving and displaying a plurality of different sizes and shapes of plates and bowls.